Sergeant Blue the man who murdered the Justice League
by doomsdayrocks
Summary: The Justice League doesn't belong to me! Only John Josiah ,the nazi, Emily John awoke blood pooling up to his mouth. "Ah don't leave us yet sergeant" said the Joker as he held the revolver in his hand. "You'll miss the death of America." John coughed up and threw up the blood. He had almost died choking on his own blood. How had this happened?


**A/N: The Justice League doesn't belong to me! Only John Josiah the nazi he fights and any other characters I specify like Emily and the doctor xD**

John winced. His country, his family, and his home were now all about to fall prey to this monster. John forcibly made himself cough up more blood to clear his throat and stood.

"What is this"? "A last minute resort of begging?" mocked the turned invisible. The Nazi sneered. "You can hide all you want coward while your precious America falls to…" A blood curdling scream arose from the Nazi's mouth. John had turned intangible and grabbed the Nazi's heart and had turned tangible again. The Nazi's body went limp. John turned intangible again and pulled his hand out. Had it really come to this? "You, foolish American swine who dare killed a Nazi!" came out a recorded voice.

"Who is that!?" yelled out John blasts at the ready.

"You have triggered the failsafe that incase if I died would nuke the entire country!" screamed the recorded voice. John went frozen. He didn't know what to do. Then suddenly it hit him. John ran. John ran outside into the now abounded city at Mach 2.

"Come on baby come on Mach 3 give me Mach 3! John yelled at his belt. Only pure will and John's forcefield were keeping John from being ripped apart inside and out. John ran up a skyscraper at Mach 3. John was now 8,000 feet in the air. John looked up he saw the nuclear missile coming. John began spreading his forcefield at the speed of thought. In 1 second it incased the country with John at the top of the forcefield. John tried making a forcefield for himself. He couldn't. John looked up at the missile now only feet away from its point of impact directly above him.

"Good-bye Emily." John whispered as the missile hit him. The entire country began shaking then it stopped. Everyone cheered but some cried for they knew. John had killed himself in order to save them all.

Universe No. 82 Galaxy: Milky Way Solar system: Earth's

John opened his eyes. "Emily!" he screamed. John looked around. He was in a city bustling full of life and abundance. He was on top a roof of a very tall building with a golden globe mounted on it.

"Excuse me," A voice rang out. "Who are you?" John looked up at a man who had been standing there. He was a man in glasses and a blue suit with a red tie. He had black hair and stood sort of hunched and had a high pitched voice.

"Sergeant Blue" said John looking at the man. He was eyeballing John's uniform that was covered in blood and his belt. "And you are?"

"Clark Kent Daily Planet "said the man offering John a hand. John took the hand and the man pulled up. For someone who doesn't look strong he sure has a grip of steel thought John. "Do you need medical assistance?" asked Clark. John ignored him and walked over to the building's edge.

"What year is it?" said John. Clark looked at John like he was crazy. "What?"

As soon as Clark told John it was the year 2012 he fell over backwards as Clark rushed over to grab him. At that moment a woman wearing a purple dress and also had black hair walked through the elevator?

"Kent!" "Where the heck were you?" screamed the infamous Lois Lane. Clark looked up.

"Um Lois, can you please get some of our emergency staff up here now?"

As soon as John regained consciousness he was flooded with questions by Lois Lane. John looked around the medical room. He noticed something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what. He looked down at where his belt was. Except it wasn't there where he left it. John jumped up.

"Whoa calm down sergeant you'll have plenty of time to ask me out." Lois sarcastically chided.

"Where's my belt?" John said nervously.

"It's over in that drawer over there," Lois said pointing. John walked up to the drawer and pulled his belt out. He slipped it on and sighed with relief.

"Lois!" yelled Jimmy Olsen. "Come on let's go Parasite is attacking southern Metropolis!" Lois quickly ran out the room leaving John alone in the room. John shuddered. Who was this parasite? John pulled up a map of metropolis.

A man flew over to southern metropolis. He then gaped when he saw a blue blur heading toward the Parasite. Who was that? The man asked himself as he landed and blurred over to the two men who were now fighting.

John shot blue blasts at the Parasite in the face. When he had arrived the Parasite had tried to absorb his powers. To the surprise and pain of the Parasite a blue forcefield smacked into his arm severing it. Parasite clutched his face with one arm. John blurred over and punched the Parasite in his stomach. Parasite's body flew back 300 feet into a building. John blurred over and was about to deliver the final blow when someone caught his hand. "That's quite enough," commanded the voice. John looked up. It was a man and he was hovering over John. He had an s-shield on his chest and a blue skin like costume. A red cape was flapping in the wind behind him. "Move out of my way!" roared John. "Not until you promise to not kill him." Superman said. "Out of my way boy scout," growled a voice behind them. They both turned to see a man in full out black with a bat emblem on his chest a black cape flapping in the wind behind him. "While you were busy making friendly with the Sergeant here Parasite tried to escape I detained him no thanks necessary." Suddenly Superman let go of John in pain. The forcefield had hit Superman in his wrist.

Watchtower: Founder's room

"Um can someone tell me why we have a man locked in a jail cell in the founder's room? Flash said with a frown as he entered the room and sat.

"Superman deemed it necessary because he got pissed off that he got hurt trying to stop the man," said Batman with a rare smirk.

"So where is Big Blue?" said Green Lantern he sat down next to Hawk Girl who was in reverie.

"He is healing up next to the sun," said J'onn as he phased into the room.

"Who hurt superman?" said Wonder Woman. She was just down the hall when her super hearing caught half of the conversation.

"That man in the corner" said flash with a nervous tone.

"That man has a name," said John. Everyone save J'onn and Batman looked at him. "It's sergeant blue."

"Meeting in secession!" called out Superman as he entered the room with slightly visible scars. "I called this meeting to attend the business of what to do with Sergeant John here." Superman said gesturing at John. John glared at Superman making him uneasy.

"Why are we even here?" said Green Lantern.

"Sergeant John, he has killed the Parasite."

"Don't lie boy scout!" growled Batman. "First of all he didn't kill Parasite Second of all you just want him in here because you made yourself look like a fool and blamed it on him."

"How did he do that?" asked Shayera's voice.

"He tried to forcibly remove Sergeant Blue's power belt," Said Batman.

"This ended with Superman having almost severed his arms and 3rd degree burns while his exhaustion level was deadly." J'onn added.

Green Lantern whistled. "Even my ring can't punch a pack like that."

J'onn nodded. "Wally do you know how fast he was going?" asked Superman. Flash shook his head. "Mach 4," answered Superman. Flash fell out of his chair.

"So why haven't we recruited him to the league yet?" asked Diana.

"Excellent question Wonder Woman" Batman said as he glared at Superman. Superman held up his hands.

"Fine we'll let him join, "Superman said.

"Then can you please let me out?" a growl came from the corner of the room.

**Earth: City: Gotham: location: Old Abounded Arkham Asylum**

"Mistah J!" rang out Harley Quinn's voice.

"What Harely?!" snapped The Joker.

"A new superdork joined the Justice League," Harely responded. Joker stared blankly.

"And so what Harely?"

"So this guy can kill Superman!" Harely said. Joker began cackling a maniacal laugh.

"Call the injustice League they'll want to hear this!" Joker said as he maniacal laugh grew louder and echoed through the night.

Lex Luthor shook his head. Even being in his office at Lex Corp didn't help him clear his thoughts. His long time enemy, rival, and foe could be killed by some Sergeant Blue who just recently joined the superhero business. It was uncanny. Lex pushed a button down on his intercom. "Mercy can you do something?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" replied Mercy Graves.

"Send in Bizarro, Metallo, and Toyman."

"Right away, Mr. Luthor," replied Mercy. Lex smiled. Maybe he would be the one to kill Superman. After all he still had that mech suit….

John grinned. He was enjoying fighting along these superheroes although Superman was a little antsy around him. Flash grabbed an incoming bullet and tossed John it. "Souvenir," Flash said grinning. He and Flash were speeding around the city when they saw a drug ring in Central City meeting up. They had decided to bust it.

"Flash look out!" said John as he expanded his forcefield. A volley of shotgun blasts deflected off the forcefield.

"Gee thanks I guess I owe you one," Flash said looking sheepish.

"No sweat kiddo I'd always do that for my soldiers whenever we faced Nazi scum." John replied. Flash's eyes bugged out his mask.

"J'onn can you teleport us up I think I might have a vital piece of information concerning Sergeant Blue here."

John felt the weird sensation of having his atoms disassembled and then realigned in the watchtower. John looked around he was now in the watchtower monitor womb. He was now face to face with Supergirl now.

"So you're the guy who hurt my cousin Kal?" asked Supergirl. John nodded. She held out her hand to high five he shook it. She gazed at him. "You're not from around here are you?" John was about to answer when J'onn and Flash appeared next to him.

"Yes Flash now I know what you mean," said J'onn analyzing the info. Flash had given him. J'onn looked up. "Sergeant may you follow me to the Founder's room please?" John shrugged and followed J'onn to the Founder's room where Batman was putting finishing touches to a large portal looking device.

"What is that?" said John and Flash simultaneously while blurring over to the portal.

"It's a time machine J'onn and Booster Gold helped me build it," Batman said while adjusting knobs and switches on the portal control panel. "If I'm right Sergeant Blue here is from WW2 in its second year." John nodded as Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder woman, and Hawk girl appeared.

"We all got the call when we were about to catch Doomsday's clone, this better be important." Superman said.

"It is Clark." Batman replied coldly." We are sending Sergeant Blue back in time so he doesn't cause a time disturbance projected J'onn to everyone. Ok but let's not stay too long because we still have that clone to worry about Superman projected back as they all hopped into the portal. Batman grabbed a portable control panel. No need to stay stuck in the past he told himself as he hopped in.

**Year: 1944**

Batman was the first to fall through although he went in last. As soon as he was in the clear he jumped onto the highest building perch looking down. John came next moving out the way as the rest of the Founders came crashing into the ground. "Ouch!" moaned Flash. "Remind me to never be under Hawkgirl when we go back in time again."

"It's not my fault you were so anxious to go back to 1944 even though last time we came here it wasn't much," retorted Hawkgirl.

The Founders all got up. They looked around there was the typical scene of fighting many of them had seen in WW2 documentaries. Allies and Nazis were fighting in trenches. Gun shots, grenades, shouting, large wheel tanks….

"Wait a minute!" said Green Lantern. "Does anyone remember seeing large wheel tanks in WW2 photos?"

Everyone shook their heads save Superman, Batman, and John who were already helping the allies against the Nazis who had large wheel tanks. Superman got underneath the tank's guns and tried to push the wheel back. Batman had shattered through the tank's viewing glass and knocked out the tank's driver. John had scared the German Nazi gunner by asking him to tell him who his contact was in English while holding him in the air by the throat dangling him over the humongous tank's edge.

The Nazi replied "Even if you could understand me I'd not tell you,"

To the Nazi's terror John replied. "I can understand you and you will." The Nazi began spilling out his guts to John who in turn for the Nazi's cooperation sent him to the nearby allies' P.O.W camp.

"What did you find out?" asked Batman. John looked at J'onn. He nodded.

"John wants me to project to you all what he is thinking."

Superman, Batman, Green Lantern WonderWoman Flash, and Hawkgirl all nodded their permission. They felt a slight tingling in their heads. This dimension is not my dimension John Josiah explained. All the league showed visible signs of shock even Batman. In my dimension I was thought to be killed and I was really pulled forward in time and given this belt. At this they saw a dark room with a little light and an ominous voice spoke while John picked the belt up. John continued. When I came back I was known far and wide by everyone because I was finally holding back the Nazis with technology from the future. On May 2, 1943 I killed Adolf Hitler leading to the end of WW2. The league saw scenes of John shape shifting into a Nazi elite guard and then killing Hitler. Although I think this final event probably sent me to your dimension. The scene showed John kill the Nazi robot and then rush up a building at Mach 3 to save the country from a nuclear missile. The Justice League saw John expand his force field and his attempt to shield himself. Then they saw blackness. John then stopped. The telepathy message ended. Batman began to talk but then Batman paused.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Pressing the button to send them all back to the future.

"But don't we need to help the Allies?" asked Flash. Batman sneered.

"Unless you want to meet yourself and cause a time paradox go ahead." Flash frowned.

"Never mind," Flash said. As they left 1944 Wonder Woman caught sight of here past self, landing through the portal softly.

"We'll need to contact your Crime Syndicate counterpart Batman" Hawkgirl said as soon as they landed in the present. Superman nodded his agreement.

"We don't even know if the device to the Crime Syndicate dimension still works," countered Wonder Woman who didn't plan on seeing her counterpart again.

"Sure it does right bats?" said Flash. John silently activated his lie detector.

"It does work but I'll need to add adjustments," Batman replied gruffly. John's lie detector didn't pick up anything so he relaxed.

"I don't get though," said Green Lantern.

"Get what?" asked Superman.

"He doesn't get that if they are the bad guys why they would just give us the information for the device to any dimension."

John spoke up. Everyone looked up in shock.

"How did you….?" asked Green Lantern.

"You really should not leave vital information in plain sight." John said while leafing through the Justice League archives. Batman glared at Flash.

"Hey it wasn't me!" "I swear it wasn't!" Flash panicked.

"Who was it then?" said Batman losing his patience. As if to answer his question a voice rang out behind him.

"Pirt hsalF ekame," Zatanna said a smile on her face.

"Wait wha..." said Flash as he tripped over his own feet and hit the floor. "Ouch not cool Zee." Flash said. As Zatanna smiled and bent over to pick him up.

"What are you doing here?" said Batman. "Founders only remember?" stressed Batman. Zatanna looked up.

"Yes but I came here to give you guys your answer." Zatanna replied. "It was The Question." The League shifted uneasily. John blurred over to Flash.

"Who is The Question?" He said unintentionally speed talking.

"Question is a conspiracy nut but a good guy although he has been all over us ever since he saw the Justice Lords." Flash sped talked back. John winced. There were a lot of conspiracy nuts in his day they collected leaflets of paper with info they considered vital. Suddenly the Watchtower P.A opened causing the whole league to freeze.

"Good guess sweetie but no card," a New York accent came through the watchtower P.A.

"Oh and if you're wondering how I got through your security measures Batsie let's just say it was Bizzaro," cackled a different maniacal laughing voice. Batman began running toward the doors. He was met by a large electrical shock causing him to yell in pain. "Oh now come on Batsie," came the maniacal voice. "You didn't except me not to activate the league countermeasures do you?" Batman fell back unconscious. "Oh and I have something special for all of you rest assured!" The voice cackled while laughing insanely. The room began glowing green colors and then Superman hit the floor groaning. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't try that at home kids Superman will have a rough time!" came the manic voice. The spot where J'onn was suddenly caught fire. J'onn dropped to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. Flash began vibrating thinking whatever Joker had in mind for him wouldn't work. Guns came out the wall causing Green Lantern and John to raise forcefield bubbles around them. It began shooting spread shot blasts of yellow energy hitting Green Lantern's forcefield breaking it and hitting him in the chest. A zero gravity mechanism was activated leaving Hawkgirl hopeless in the air. Hawkgirl tried to escape but titanium claps emerged holding her wings between them. Wonder Woman was smacked upside the head by a large titanium hammer. It made her fly across the room into the high voltage charged walls knocking her out. Flash and John looked at each other. It was now or never. John turning intangible phased through the floors and came to the monitor womb. There stood Joker with Harley Quinn looking at the monitors and activating security measures.

Meanwhile Flash began vibrating faster and faster until everything seemed frozen. Wally inwardly sighed he hadn't moved this fast since Barry's death. Even before Barry's death he would limit himself to just below Mach 1. Now he was going faster than the speed of light. Flash turned and checked the situation assessing anything that he could help with. He broke the guns pounding GL with the yellow blasts. No need for GL to die Flash thought to himself. Flash looked around that's all he could do. Unless. He smacked the walls effectively turning off the kryptonite green rays. Flash slowed down and sighed in relief. Suddenly they started shining black rays of kryptonite. Superman screamed and flailed then began cackling a laugh. Superman's eyes turned red with heat vision. Oh shit thought Wally as he sped up again and ran out the room. Black Kryptonite costs Superman his sanity.

John shapeshifted into Batman and turned tangible again. "Thought you had gotten me didn't you Joker?" said the Dark Knight. Joker jumped back in shock. Harley Quinn ran off in fear.

"Now Batsie I never wanted to kill you I could care less about the other spandex types but you now you complete me!" Joker said. Batman strode forward and grabbed Joker by the collar.

"Who is leading you!?" he shouted while shaking Joker.

"Now Batman you wouldn't want to get acid on your costume would you?" Joker said as his flower on his purple suit squirted out acid. Batman easily dodged it and back handed Joker with his kevlar glove. The insane clown's lip cracked blood seeping from it.

"Ah Bruce still fed up on that Robin kidnapping bit aren't you?" Joker said with an insane grin. Batman growled.

Batman grabbed Joker and slammed him against the monitor womb controls. A snap was heard. Joker screamed and moaned in pain. "You broke my back!" Batman visibly disturbed and sorry let go of Joker and let him fall to the ground. "It was Vandal Savage!" the clown screamed. Joker began flailing. Batman picked him up.

"Harley!" he snapped.

"Yes Batman?" said a disturbed and frightened voice.

"Get your boyfriend to Gotham hospital immediately unless you want him to die." Harley picked up Joker and ran to the teleporters. "Gotham hospital," said Batman as Joker and Harley disappeared. Batman sighed. 1 deranged villain down 1 to go.

"Hey Batman!" roared a voice. Batman turned around. It was Superman except he had an insane look to him and he was dragging the body of Bizarro by his hand. "I've killed Bizarro and your next!" roared Superman tossing the body aside. Batman glared at Superman.

"This isn't you Kent somewhere in there is the real you fighting against the Black Kryptonite," Batman said while secretly pulling out his own green kryptonite. Superman paused for a second as if regaining his composure.

"Batman, stop me at all costs," he weakly managed as the kryptonite took full effect again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Superman screamed his insane war cry as he flew full speed at Batman. Batman felt the impact as Superman hit his forcefield at full speed and strength. It didn't shatter the forcefield but rather throw Batman 20 feet back. Batman in turn shot rapid multiple blasts at the man of steel who was not taking the blasts very well. One blast grazed off the kryptonian's nose into his eye. This caused him to yell and begin shooting blasts of heat at Batman. Batman held his forcefield up as he shapeshifted into Jor-el.

"My son what has taken you so?" asked fake Jor-el. Superman paused and squinted.

"Jor-el is dead!" he screamed as he fired an endless blast of heat vision at Batman. Batman paused from exhaustion, he then shapeshifted back to his self while shooting blasts at Superman. Batman began to build up a huge blast of energy while Superman continued his endless stream of heat vision flying towards him rapidly. Batman released the blast and Superman dropped mid-flight. Superman's body was now covered in 3rd degree burns and blood. His left eye was missing. Superman rolled over defeated and unconscious slipped in.

"Batman, are you all right?" asked Flash. Nearby him were decommissioned Metallo and Toyman.

"Yeah I am but how did you do that?" Batman said pointing at Metallo and Toyman.

Flash ran. Although Superman couldn't see him it wasn't worth the risk. Up ahead, Flash saw Bizarro, Toyman, and Metallo in the middle of the hall between the monitor womb and medical rooms. Flash ran towards them. Flash grabbed Metallo's Kryptonite core and crushed it completely. Leaving no kryptonite left. Flash lightly flicked Toyman in the stomach leaving him knocked out. Flash grabbed Metallo and Toyman dragging them to a closet in the monitor womb. No need to take on Superman or Bizarro head on.

"Ah it was nothing," Flash lied as he smirked.

"Good the plan worked." A voice said from the shadows. Batman turned around it was the real Batman. "I can thank you and Dick for that." Batman nodded turning to the very confused Flash.

"You see Batman anticipated Joker was up to something so he told me to study the leaflets of notes he left out before we time traveled." "The Batman who traveled with us was Dick Grayson."

"So what was Bat's doing this whole time?" said Flash still confused.

"I was taking out Vandal Savage with the help of Ra ah Ghul who owed me a favor and I disabled the League Countermeasures." Real Batman said coldly.

"Ok but when did you make the switch?" said Flash now only slightly confused.

"That is a Bat clan secret," Real Batman said with pride. Sergeant Blue turned back into his real form. The Batman form the Founder's meeting room emerged from the hall.

"Nice going Dick you had everyone fooled," smirked Wally as Batman and John carried Superman to the recovery Kryptonian medical room. Dick who was now in his Nightwing costume shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fooled you," as he and Flash gathered the supervillians save the dead Bizarro to send them to a Metropolis Supervillian prison.

John sat in his room (assigned to him by the league) in the watchtower looking out the window. Emily he thought. Everyone including her thought he was dead. This time for sure. John frowned. Emily. She was so beautiful, loving, and caring. She was the perfect wife but he wasn't so sure he was being a perfect husband. What kind of husband died first thinking of the world but not his wife first? John sighed. He'd have to talk to Emily as soon as he got back.

"Um guys is John supposed to look like he is about to throw his guts up?" asked Flash as Sergeant Blue dragged himself into the room. J'onn quickly flew over and put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked as Superman scanned for abnormalities with his x-ray vision.

"I'm fine my belt gives me enhanced healing it's just that I miss my wife." John admitted. J'onn looked up surprised along with the rest of the founders. "By the way Batman just came in behind you."

Superman turned around. Sure enough Batman was there.

"How did he?" Superman asked.

"My anti-superhearing device is strictly for Kryptonians and Amazons it has not been accounted for humans," Batman quipped. "By the way Kent I came here to warn you Luthor is here with his Injustice League." Superman's eyes widened then returned to normal as he went to the monitor womb to see Luthor.

"We aren't here to fight Superman!" yelled Lex Luthor at the titan's face as he ordered the League to take them down.

"Then what are you here for Luthor?!" Superman shouted losing his patience.

"Darksied and all his forces are coming to invade earth and kill us all!" Luthor said making the room go quiet.

"Fine we will handle it and in the mean time we will lock you up," said Wonder Woman.

"Hey we didn't come all the way across the galaxy to get locked up lady," said Atomic Skull. The room tensed.

"Fine you can come as long as you promise to come back here to be arrested." Batman said.

"Deal," Said Luthor as he stuck out his hand and Batman just stood there. "Have it your way." Said Lex Luthor as he and all the metas were teleported down to various (already being invaded) cities.

"What are those clown?" said Bane pointing as Darksied's forces poured into Gotham city. Joker now temporarily in a wheelchair squinted.

"You know what? I don't care! These alien geeks just aren't going to stay in Gotham!" said Joker as he pulled out his modified Joker bazooka. Joker aimed at an oncoming spaceship. He fired sending the missile spinning then hitting its target. The spaceship blew up sending the inside soldiers into instant oblivion. Bane cracked a smile.

"Let's get started." Bane said as he leapt towards a Darksied elite soldier.

Superman, Batman, John and Lex Luthor materialized on top the Daily Planet building roof just as Darksied levitated down from his ship.

"Today I will conquer the people of earth and you will hear their cries and screams Man of Steel and only then when I sit at my throne may I grant you death." Luthor rushed forward leaping towards Darksied guns ablaze. The shots hit Darksied but didn't bother him.

"You monster you took Brainiacc away from me you'll pay!" Darksied grabbed Lex Luthor by the throat.

"Most days I would find this amusing but I do not seek amusement I seek revenge," Said Darksied as he blasted Luthor off the roof.

"Luthor!" said Batman as he jumped after the falling villain. Batman grabbed Luthor and then shot his grapple. He then quickly swung into one of the building's office windows.

"Ahh man of steel last time we fought I nearly killed you," Darksied said staring.

"That's not how I remember it," Superman said fists clenched.

"Allow me to refresh your memory," Said Darksied as he quickly turned and lifted the gigantic daily planet globe with ease. He then smacked it into Superman expecting Superman to go smashing through the building. John sent a forcefield projection out that collided into the globe smashing back into Darksied.

"You mortal dare strike a god!" Darksied roared in seething anger.

"The way I see it there is only one God and you're not him," John said as he sped over a smacked Darksied in the face sending him reeling over the roof. Darksied fell and then with a loud thump hit the ground sending nearby debris flying into the air. Superman slightly shocked regained his composure and took his quoi. Superman flew down and grabbed Darksied who was getting out of the small crater. Only to repeatedly slam him into a building, making it shake to its very did not to seem to faze the alien though. He grabbed Superman by the shoulders and head butted him. Superman grabbed his head in pain. Darksied took the given opportunity and shot his Omega beams at Superman. Superman was thrown back into the Daily Planet rocking the building to its very core. Superman instantly blacked out. Suddenly Batman, Luthor, Atomic Skull and John appeared. Batman and John hidden from Darksied would attack Darksied from the rear. While Luthor lead an effective frontal assault with the Atomic Skull.

"Fools your champion Superman couldn't take me out what chance do you have?" Darksied said as he blasted his Omega Beams at Atomic Skull and Luthor. Atomic Skull blasted at Darksied while Luthor strode forward in his mech suit. Darksied backhanded Luthor and sent him crashing into an alley. Luthor slowly stood as Darksied strode over to him and punched him in his mech suit's gut. Luthor groaned in pain as the metal caved in on him causing him to slip into unconsciousness. Atomic Skull suddenly jumped onto Darksied's back. "Foolish mortal what could you hope to accomplish with this foolish feat?" Darksied said as he easily grabbed Atomic Skull off his back and slammed him into the concrete. The ground shook and rumbled. Atomic Skull weakly lifted his head off the ground.

"A distraction," Atomic Skull said as he slipped off into death. Suddenly Batman and John appeared. Batman flipped over Darksied and put a charge on the alien's chest. The charge went off causing Darksied to stumble back. John ran over and punched the titan in the face. Darksied fired his Omega Beams hitting John's forcefield causing him to fly back but John regained his footing.

"How you have gained such power I do not know of but I will now no longer consider you or Batman to be able to be one of my elite for your insolence shows no limits!" Darksied said as he continued to fire his beams. John leveled his hand up at his side.

"You're not getting by this time." John announced as he fired a powerful blast at Darksied. The blast enveloped around the insane alien. Darksied's cries of pain shattered nearby windows as the blast continued. After what seemed like hours the blast ended. Darksied fell back his body covered in various burns and critical wounds. Then suddenly Darksied slowly but steadily stood. His body began healing. Darksied began laughing a terrifying laugh.

"That useless machine Brainiacc turned out to be of service to me after all, "Darksied laughed. John lifted both his arms this time as Darksied continued laughing. "I am at my very prime human meaning you shall be of no challenge to me," Darksied said he fired his Omega Beams. John's external forcefield automatically went up. John's face was filled with horror as his external forcefield slowly cracked and then shattered. John was thrown back from the collision. Darksied lifted John off the ground. "Pity you could have served me in my elite but you challenged me and with that comes pain and no forgiveness," Darksied said as his eyes glowed red. John groaned. This was not going to end well. Suddenly a flying red and blue blur hit Darksied. Darksied lost his grasp on John. John raised his forcefield as shockwave emitted and Darksied flew through the air. It was Superman.

"But how did that happen?" John asked outloud. Batman appeared alongside John.

"I figured that you might need help so I flew Superman up to the sun and let him heal." Batman said as he activated his comlink. "Wonder Woman this is Batman how are things going on over there?"

"Not good Batman we are holding them back but just barely they keep pouring in."

"I'll send someone over there right now," Batman said as he closed his comlink line to Wonder Woman.

"Is it me?" John asked Batman as he turned and called the Batmobile.

"No I'm sending a friend over there called Zatarra, "Batman said as he leapt into the Batmobile.

"Where are you going then?" Batman simply pointed to where smoke was rising from and sped off. John looked around. Might as well go and help.

"Give up?" Superman questioned floating with his arms crossed looking at Darksied as he climbed out of the large crater.

"Not necessarily," Darksied said as he shot Superman with a blast. Superman fell midair and began writhing in pain screaming in agony. "The agony-matrix imagine the worst pain you have experienced in your life and now multiply it by a thousand." Darksied said as he strode over to the Man of Steel. "Oh wait you are," Darksied said in mock realization. Darksied pulled out a kryptonite knife. "I am going to enjoy this Man of Steel."

"Darksied!" called out a voice. Darksied turned. "I know what you desire." Darksied began walking towards the now well and suited Lex Luthor an energy spinning in his palm.

"The anti-life equation," Darksied said mesmerized as he and Luthor took ahold of energy. "It's beautiful is it not?"

"Yes it is, "Lex Luthor admitted as he and Darksied were beginning to disappear. John and Batman appeared.

"What's happening?" John said as he and Batman pulled Superman out of the crater.

"It appears Luthor is giving Darksied what he wanted but at a cost." Batman said as the energy blast threw him, John, and Superman forward. John looked up.

"They are gone Luthor saved us." Superman said genuinely surprised.

"Don't be so sure Luthor will be back." Batman said as he and John were transported into the watchtower with Superman.

"John!" "John!" "Come on wake up, wake up John!" a female voice screamed.

John turned his head and looked around no leaguer was around him so who was that?

"Come on John wake up!"

John felt a jolt which made he feel like he was being ripped apart.

"JOHN!"

John felt as if every atom of his soul were being torn into the sky.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

Suddenly John was hit by a blinding light. There stood his wife Emily. She was in tears cradling John's face.

"What happened?" John asked confused and shaken.

"You were hit by the nuke that was capable of taking out a country." "Luckily you weren't killed but you were in a comma."

John frowned. "For about how long was I in a coma? Because it felt to me like a couple days."

"1 year." Emily said as she called the Doctor to say John had finally awoken.

**_A/N: WOW! I didn't except it to go in that direction myself but I have an active and dominating imagination I guess _**


End file.
